


They shouldn't do that

by Diana924



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non dovrebbero farlo si ripete Jon ogni notte.Non dovrebbero perché sono due uomini ed è peccato.Non dovrebbero perché lui a breve prenderà il nero e conoscere il piacere prima di votarsi all’astinenza per tutta la vita è folle.Non dovrebbero perché hanno lo stesso sangue e quello è un peccato orrendo, permesso solo ai Targaryen ma loro non sono Targaryen.





	They shouldn't do that

Non dovrebbero farlo si ripete Jon ogni notte.

Non dovrebbero perché sono due uomini ed è peccato.

Non dovrebbero perché lui a breve prenderà il nero e conoscere il piacere prima di votarsi all’astinenza per tutta la vita è folle.

Non dovrebbero perché hanno lo stesso sangue e quello è un peccato orrendo, permesso solo ai Targaryen ma loro non sono Targaryen.

Eppure quasi ogni notte Robb sembra trovare la porta per la sua stanza, o il contrario, il tempo di aprire la porta e chiuderla velocemente e l’altro si fionda sulle sue labbra come un assetato nel deserto di Dorne. Il modo in cui Robb si stringe a lui mentre lo spoglia, mentre esplora il suo corpo con le mani e la lingua è disperato, lussurioso e colmo d’amore ed è quello che più lo mette a disagio, talvolta Jon preferirebbe che fosse solo una faccenda carnale, sarebbe più facile allontanarsi da Robb quando prenderà il nero, molto più facile.

C’è qualcosa di sbagliato nella maniera in cui si baciano, nel modo in cui stringe i fianchi di Robb possessivo, nella maniera in cui Robb apre le gambe, arrendevole e disponibile come una puttana pensa Jon quando vuole ferirlo. Strappargli ansiti e sospiri mentre lo prepara con le dita è così inebriante, quei suoni arrivano direttamente al suo uccello, è lui che fa godere così Robb, solo lui.

Restano immobili per un istante quando finalmente si decide a possederlo, il tempo di far abituare il suo fratellastro alla sua intrusione, sentire quei muscoli che lo stringono, lo massaggiano e lo intrappolano è una sensazione vicina all’estasi.

Robb gli graffia le spalle prima di far scorrere le mani sulla schiena accarezzandolo per poi stringergli el antiche possessivo, incitandolo, tirandoselo dentro e Jon obbedisce cominciando a spingersi, sempre più forte, sempre più in profondità.

Robb ha la cattiva abitudine di gemere a voce alta così per evitare di venire scoperti Jon è costretto a baciarlo, un dovere che adempie con passione e desiderio, le labbra di Robb sono per lui come una droga, ha provato a tappargli la bocca con la mano ma il modo in cui Robb gli succhia le dita è così osceno che dovrebbe essere vietato e ha quindi rinunciato. Si muove con forza colpendo ripetutamente quel punto che fa gemere l’altro, per fortuna lo sta baciando altrimenti tutta Grande Inverno sentirebbe l’erede degli Stark gemere come una volgare sgualdrina mentre si fa scopare dal suo fratellastro.

Robb prova ad invertire le posizioni, solitamente glielo concede perché vedere Robb rimbalzare sul suo sesso lo manda direttamente al culmine ma non quella notte, no, questa notte si gioca secondo le sue regole. Per questo con gli ultimi residui di volontà rimasti blocca suo fratello mentre si muove con più forza dentro l’altro, possedendolo, marchiandolo, rendendolo suo.

Robb che sussurra il suo nome è l’ultima cosa che ricorda prima di abbandonarsi completamente all’orgasmo, l’unica di cui ha bisogno.

Non dovrebbero farlo si ripete Jon ogni notte eppure puntualmente accade ogni notte.


End file.
